


Harry Potter Short Collection

by zinjadu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my short HP fic.  Written a while ago, rehosting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bella Always Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Narcissa as children.

Narcissa entered what had always been her wing of the house. Well, hers and her sister’s wing. In the large manor, there had always been more than enough space for the family to spread out and claim a corner of it for their own, but for as long as she could remember she and her sisters lived in the East wing. Oh, sure, there were more than enough places to disappear to in the one wing alone, but they all found the same places sooner or later, causing a few arguments over who had what spot first. Bella had won most of the arguments.

Lost in fond and sometimes traumatizing memories, she nearly missed the long black glove that had been left carelessly on the lacquered floor, off the edge of the long and extravagant rug running down the hallway. She picked it up, and rolled her eyes. She should have known. Sighing, she continued down the hallway, stopping now and again to pick up piece after piece of discarded clothing. A stocking, a light blouse, piling layer upon layer.

Her arms were eventually full of clothes, and she kicked two shoes ahead of her. The trail led her right to the East wing library. She was not surprised.

The doors were open, and a fire was burning in the fireplace, but no one was at the tables or in the couches around the fireplace. That meant one thing. Stalking over and maneuvering in between the couches, she found her oldest sister lying down on the plush rug stark naked.

Bella lay on her stomach, a book open in front of her, her head resting on her arms. She had to have heard Narcissa enter, but gave no sign of it.

Narcissa grinned. And dropped the collected clothes right onto her sister. “Good to see you are back, Bella,” she said in a too sweet voice.

Bella laughed and removed the pile of clothes from off of her. She turned slightly to look up at Narcissa. “It is good to be back, if only for a little while,” she said before turning back to her book.

Frowning, Narcissa ventured deeper into the library, upset to have not gotten the better of Bella. She had thought that would have done it, finally gotten Bella to lose her control. She sighed. She should have thought it through better. A woman who liked walking around naked was not easily flustered.

It wasn’t fair that Bella always won.


	2. You Have a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks proudly shows her mom her ability. Fluff.

“Mommy! Mommy!” shouted her daughter, who was running up to her very fast for someone with such small legs.

“Look what I can do!” And her little girl promptly turned her chin length mousey brown hair into bright pink spikes that stood straight out from her head.

Andromeda laughed and clapped at her daughter’s achievement. “That’s wonderful, love. Right crackin’!” She sat down on the freshly mowed grass of their back lawn and drew her daughter close. “Do you know what this means, love?”

“Nope,” Nymphadora said.

“It means you’re very special, and you’ve got a gift that you’re going to have to learn how to use, but you’ll be brilliant at it, I know.” Andromeda smiled and touched her nose to her daughter’s.

“Really?” the little girl asked, eyes wide at being called special.

“Yup, not everyone can do what you just did. And changing your hair isn’t all you can do, love. You can change your nose.” Another nose touch. “Or your ears.” She rubbed Nymphadora’s ears, making her smile. “And your tummy!” Finally, she tickled her daughter’s stomach, which filled the whole yard with peals of laughter.


	3. Gone Questin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written pre-Dealthy Hallows, the Trio goes questin'.

Harry sat with his back against a tree, relaxing for a few moments before they would be on the move again. Hermione wasn’t too far away, desperately trying to put her voluminous hair back into some kind of bun that would keep it from whipping around her face. She rummaged in her pack for something to hold it back, but didn’t look hopeful. She hadn’t brought many personal things with her. None of them had.

“Hey,” Ron said as he came walking back through the underbrush. “We’re good here. Nothing’s gonna sneak up on us.”

“A bit paranoid aren’t you, mate?” Harry asked as he tossed a flask of water to Ron.

Ron caught it easily and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Hermione. “Harry, it’s good that we keep setting up wards whenever we stop. We don’t know who could be after us.”

“Can you believe I agree?” Ron asked as he sat down and took a swig from the flask.

“No, because that means the world really is going to end,” Harry said, grinning wryly.

“True,” Ron said. “Hermione, we need to fight, quickly.”

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, but deigned not to rise to the bait. Instead she started paging through the precious few books they had brought with them, looking for anything that could help them on their mission. “I hope I can have access to a library soon, Harry. I need to check a few things to make sure, but I think we’ll be able to have a fair idea of where to go.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll be in Toulouse tomorrow, and I think we should be able to get into the library there without too much fuss.” Harry bent over a Muggle map they had picked up, measuring off distances.

“Good, they have a decent library there,” she said and settled down to read.

Ron and Harry busied themselves with assembling some kind of dinner. Later, when it got too dark for Hermione to keep reading, Ron snatched her wand out of her hand. “Go to sleep, Hermione. You’ll have all day at the library tomorrow,” he said.

She opened her mouth to argue, but brought herself up short. She settled for glaring at Harry until he followed suit. They all settled down to sleep, Cushioning Charms making the ground more comfortable than it should have been. Soon sleep claimed them all as the stars winked into existence overhead.

There were a few of drawbacks to traveling underneath everybody’s radar, but Harry hoped it would keep them all alive.


	4. Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All directions lead to Harry for Ron.

_i. north_

Somewhere along the way, in between towns and villages where they’d find a clue, a scrap of information that’d lead them to another Horcrux, Ron stopped trying to figure out where the Burrow was in relation to them. Early on, he looked up at the night sky and searched until he found the North Star, the one Hermione told him sailors used to find their way home, and he would know that as long as he could see that star, he could find his way back. Then he stopped doing that every night, there were clouds some nights, and rain. Other nights it was too cold, and they didn’t risk getting caught out in a storm. So he had to look at something else for home. Somewhere along the way, Harry became home.

_ii. south_

Harry’s skin was chill to the touch. It weirded Ron out, that. Then when they’d start up Harry wouldn’t be still, always finding some new part of Ron to touch, like he was trying to leach the heat out of Ron. Trying to be warm. Ron happily obliged, kissing and stroking the other boy until Harry blazed like a fire. What came after always escaped Ron’s notice in a haze, with no clear images just the sensation of a hot mouth and fingers that had gone from ice to fire.

_iii. east_

It wasn’t often Ron saw Harry very happy these days. Ron did his best to look after him, him and Hermione both, but for all he tried to make Harry happy nothing much worked. There was one thing, though, that worked every time. Ron would get them all up early and they’d start out just as the sun was coming up. Harry would take off on his broom, going faster than he had any right to, wind whipping around him and making his hair stand on end more than usual, and he would smile. Getting up early was worth that smile.

_iv. west_

In the quiet of the evening, after they ate, Ron thought about what he’d do when all this was over. He didn’t want to be shoved around by the Ministry, taking orders from people who just wanted to use him and his friends as symbols of a great victory they didn’t know the first thing about. Maybe they’d just disappear, away to America where it was so easy to hide in all that vastness. No one’d take note of them there. Didn’t much matter though. What they did after this, if anything, wasn’t up to him. He said he’d follow Harry no matter what, and that’d hold true till they were both dead and gone.


	5. Where He Belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's thoughts if Harry had died during the books. Aaaaaaaaangst.

The wind rocked him on his broom, a sudden gust sending them into a quick dive and then to rights. Hermione gasped and squeezed her legs tighter around the broom handle, but she didn’t let go of the small, grey bit of clay she held. Ron hunched over her, arm around her middle, her hair pressed between them keeping it trapped and out of his face. Wind pulled and tugged at his shaggy red hair.

Neither of them spoke as they hovered for a moment. She was mercifully silent, having not said a word since she had taken the clay jar in her hands. He hadn’t said a word in a week. It had been a very long week.

A boy reduced to ash rode with them, a boy whose forehead bore a scar of lightning, a boy who wore glasses that were more often broken than not, a boy who loved Chocolate Frogs and Bernie Bott’s, a boy with a slight smile and a kind heart. A boy they had both loved.

Maybe it had been that scar that’d given them the idea for this send off. He’d been brilliant in the sky like lightning, but for only a short time leaving those who’d seen him fascinated. Or more likely it was that he was never happier than when he was flying, wind whipping in his hair and rushing through his body, sun warm on his face, or rain damping him to the bone. The conditions never mattered to him, just the flying.

His only warning to her was a slight tightening of his arm around her, and they flew. She solemnly unscrewed the top and let it fall behind them to crash to pieces somewhere on the ground, so green, far below. He flew on. Fine ash trailed behind them, the wind picking up the little particles and carrying them away to parts unknown. Ron wished that not a single fleck of ash would ever touch the earth. Harry belonged in the sky.


	6. Growing on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Ron/Luna fluff.

I shoulda never started talking to her again. It was stupid, I know, but she seemed over her dumb crush on me and, yeah, she was crazy, but it’s a good kind of crazy. Not the bad, ‘gonna gut you and your family’ kind of crazy that I’m used to, so nice of change of pace.

Anyway, like I said I started talking to her. Nothing big, just when there was a bit of downtime and she was around we’d talk. We didn’t talk about any of the gloom or doom that I normally heard, but about stuff we both were interested in. She’s really nuts about those imaginary animals and when she talks about them she smiles like she’s got a secret and it’s so damn cute... and I’m off topic. Or maybe this is on topic.

Never thought of her as pretty before, but I started to think of her that way. Then she kept coming around, more than before. She was always around, not going away. It should have been annoying, but it wasn’t. I couldn’t act like I didn’t care about her when she was around. Kinda hard to ignore a girl you can’t take your eyes off of.

This is that karma crap that I hear people talking about. I wanted someone just to see me, me alone all my life and then here she is, and I’m too fucking scared to do anything about it now. I shoulda driven her away, been a jerk, called her names and not gotten myself into this mess, but it’s too late now. Way too damn late, cause I don’t wanna let her go.


End file.
